Naptime
by phoenixfirekitsune
Summary: Jirou decides that the Hyotei Regulars need to have naptime. slight shonen-ai: Adorable or AtoJi, Silver, and Dirty Pairs.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

Naptime

"Arg! Damn that Yuushi!"

Jirou opened his eyes to see a fuming Gakuto sitting next to him underneath one of the trees that contributed to Hyotei Gakuen's immense scenery. He snorted and closed his eyes before rolling onto his side to try and fall asleep once again.

"Damn it, Jirou! Are you even listening to me?!" Gakuto scowled at the strawberry-blonde volley specialist.

"Yes, Gakuto. You're throwing a tantrum because you saw Oshitari helping some girl with her homework in the library earlier today."

"I am not throwing a tantrum! And he wasn't just helping her! He was flirting with her!"

Jirou sat up and stared at Gakuto, who was still throwing a tantrum about how Oshitari was cheating on him with random girls. Deciding that the acrobat wasn't going to stop on his own anytime soon, the sleepy player gently pushed Gakuto until he was laying on his back.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Jirou merely placed his head on Gakuto's right shoulder and curled up next to the redhead on the ground. "Shh. Naptime now. You can finish your tantrum about Oshitari afterwards."

"How the hell do you expect me to sleep when I'm pissed off about my boyfriend cheating on me with some sluts in the library?! Seriously, what the hell does he see in them?"

"Shh. Sleep. You'll feel better after you dream about Oshitari and how much he loves you and not those girls who you think he keeps on flirting with."

"He is flirting with them! Why the hell doesn't anyone believe me?!"

"Sleep. Sleep."

Gakuto grumbled about how he is going to make Oshitari pay for cheating on him before slowly nodding off due to the warmth of the sun and Jirou's body curled against his side and exhaustion from ranting about his cheating boyfriend.

"Jirou-senpai? Gakuto-senpai?" Ohtori scanned the school grounds, searching for his two missing senpai. Finally spotting the two players sleeping underneath a tree, he kneeled down to try and wake them up. "Jirou-senpai, Gakuto-senpai, tennis practice has already started. We need to join the others."

Surprisingly, Jirou was the one to wake up and quiet the second-year. "Shh. It's naptime right now."

"But, Jirou-senpai, Atobe-buchou has already started practice. We need to go practice with the other Regulars."

Jirou yawned and blearily took a hold of the taller boy's arm. He then pulled Ohtori down so that he was sandwiched, laying between Gakuto and the second-year. "You worry too much. That's not good for your health. Relax here with us for a little while."

"But I need to practice with Shishido-senpai and-"

"Shh." Jirou cut Ohtori off. "Shishido will come find you if he really needs you for something. Relax. Relax. Just go to sleep for a little while."

"But-"

"Shh. Listen to your senpai." Jirou stroked the taller boy's hair gently until the doubles one player fell asleep from the soothing motion. Yawning, he closed his eyes once more only to open them to the sound of approaching footsteps.

Shishido scowled as he looked into Jirou's sleep-fogged eyes. "You know, it's kind of hard for me to practice doubles when my doubles partner isn't around."

"Then practice singles."

"Jirou, Atobe's getting pissed that his Regulars aren't all at practice. Hell, he sent me to find Choutarou since he hadn't come back to practice yet."

"Your boyfriend's fine, Shishido. He just needs to nap a little bit. He worries too much."

"And you obviously don't worry enough. I'm taking Choutarou back to practice with me."

Jirou grabbed the hand that was about to shake the second-year awake and used it to pull Shishido down next to his boyfriend. "You shouldn't wake him up yet. A nap will help him to forget about his worries for a while. You don't want Ohtori to be all stressed out because he's worrying so much, do you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"And he looks really cute asleep, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. I mean no! I mean-What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"Shh. You'll wake him and Gakuto up. Sleep now. You've been working too hard lately. That's as bad for your health as worrying is for Ohtori's."

"Atobe's gonna be pissed. You do know that, right?"

"I'll deal with Keigo later. Besides, you like seeing him lose his temper."

Shishido snorted. "That's true. He always loses his so-called perfect image when he throws a hissy fit." That said, Shishido lied down next to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist, and fell asleep.

Jirou sighed and once again tried to fall asleep when a distinct Kansai accented voice broke the silence.

"You do realize that having half of the Regulars missing practice isn't putting Atobe in a good mood."

Jirou grumbled about people interrupting naptime too many times and gazed up at Oshitari. "Like I told Shishido, I'll deal with Keigo later, and you like seeing him lose his temper. Now lie down next to your boyfriend, go to sleep, and apologize to him later for cheating on him by flirting with random girls in the library."

Oshitari raised an amused eyebrow. "How is helping a girl with her homework cheating on him?"

"He's your boyfriend. You figure out how his mind works. Now go to sleep. You're ruining naptime."

Oshitari chuckled but complied with Jirou's wish and lied down next to Gakuto. Jirou's head was raised so that Oshitari could spoon his boyfriend against himself, and the volley specialist closed his eyes as the tensai's breathe slowed and evened out in sleep.

"Akutagawa-senpai."

Jirou groaned and sat up to face Hiyoshi. "Why are people suddenly so interested in disturbing naptime today?"

Hiyoshi looked at his senpai questioningly before shaking his head. "Atobe-buchou wants everyone to get back to practice."

"Well, since neither Gakuto nor I have even been to practice yet, it's kind of impossible for everyone to get back to practice. So why don't you join us instead?"

"It's time for practice."

"And I say it's naptime. Look, you want to be buchou next year, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think that a buchou should be well-rested? And besides, won't it be easier to take over the team if you're well-rested and Keigo is tired from practice?"

Hiyoshi looked thoughtful for a minute and then lied down on the grass, deciding that the other boy had a point. "Gekokujou, Atobe-buchou."

After Hiyoshi fell asleep, Jirou stayed sitting up, waiting for who he knew would be the next person to interrupt his naptime. "Keigo's probably pretty upset that all of his Regulars have disappeared, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu." The large second-year looked down from where he towered over the sitting Jirou.

"Let me guess, Keigo told you to come and find where all of us went to."

"Usu."

"Did he tell you to bring us back?"

The second-year was silent.

"That's a no then. So, did he tell you to go back and tell him where we were?"

Once again, silence was his answer.

"Well, since Keigo only told you to find us and not to bring us back or tell him where we are, that means that your job is done. Come on, Kaba-chan. It's naptime. Senpai's order."

"Usu."

The large second-year settled onto the ground and fell asleep just as his senpai ordered.

Jirou chuckled and lied back down on the grass. "I wonder how long it'll be until Keigo decides to actually look for us himself."

"Not that long, Jirou."

Jirou blinked and sat up to find Atobe frowning in front of him. "Oh. Hi, Keigo. That was fast."

Atobe crossed his arms and glared at the smaller boy. "Ore-sama was trying to conduct practice when suddenly all of Ore-sama's teammates were gone. Now why is that, Jirou?"

Jirou stood and wrapped his arms around his captain's neck, resting his head on the other's chest. "It's naptime right now, Keigo. See?" He pointed to the sleeping Regulars on the ground.

"And why, exactly, is naptime occurring when Ore-sama is conducting practice?"

"Because I said so."

"Jirou."

"Kei-chan."

Atobe sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, nuzzling the strawberry-blonde hair. "I spoil you, you know that?"

Jirou smiled at the dropping of Ore-sama. "And I love you, you know that?"

"Always. And I love you too." Atobe pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips and allowed himself to be dragged down onto the ground. Once he was sitting with his back resting against the trunk of the tree, Jirou happily settled onto his lap, snuggling against his chest. "You're lucky that Kantoku is busy in a staff meeting and couldn't be at practice today.

Jirou sighed as he was held against the singles one player's chest and smiled. "That's why it's naptime. Sleep now, Kei-chan. I'm tired."

Atobe chuckled, but he closed his eyes and joined the rest of his team in sleep.

The End.


End file.
